fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crabby the Crab
Crabby the Crab is one of the many animatronics in Several Nights at Fierce's. He is broken in nearly all of his appearances, beign replaced by Crabbette the Crab. Description Normal Design Crabby has the basic appearance of a red crab. He is shown with either three or four pairs of legs depending on the game. Most of his body is actually yellow but it's upper part as well as the legs and pincers are red. He has eyeballs instead of more "crab"-like eyes. The pupils of those are blue. Broken Design (I) Crabby is identical to his normal design here, except that he is broken. The right part of his torso is broken, exposing the endoskeleton eye among other things. He's also missing his left pincer; wires poke out of the place where the pincer was. Broken Design (II) Crabby is even more broken here. All of his suit is gone, making him more of an endoskeleton of sorts. One of his legs is broken. He has all of the damage from his first Broken design too. Withered Design Crabby's third design is like the second broken design, but even more broken. His other pincer is broken through a little part of it is left. He's also a bit rusty. Abilities Crabby has the power to disable cameras, of course, and also has a little bit of sentience, like the other animatronics. He is rather fast as well, especially when running. In his two "broken" designs, he is able to hang on the ceiling using wires. It is unknown if the withered design can do that too. Personallity Crabby was a plush seller at Fierce's Foods, and thus needed to have a little personallity. Most of the time he is "normal", just doing his job. If you try to steal or harm him or his stuff, however, he will get "creepy" by flashing his endoskeleton eyes. In truth, he's actually kinda shy. He is apparently at least somewhat capricious. Gallery Normal Design FixedCrabbyRosterIcon.png|An adventure version of Normal Crabby's old design. Broken Design (I) CrabbyTheCrab.png|An old model of Crabby's first broken design. CrabbyRosterIcon.PNG|An adventure version of the old design of Crabby's broken version. INeedHelpBrightened.jpeg|The teaser that first introduced Crabby, brightened. 7eb265c8bcedcbf95650e497b73fd65b.jpeg|The same teaser, unbrightened. Broken Design (II) CrabbyRender2.png|Broken Crabby's old model. Crabby2.png|Another picture of Crabby's old model. One can notice the wires were more blocky here. ScrappedCrabbyRosterIcon.png|The adventure version of Broken Crabby's old design. Crabbette.png|While Crabby doesn't seems visible in this old teaser, brightening it reveals that he is hanging from the ceiling in the darkness. Withered Design CrabbyExtras.png|An old picture of Withered Crabby. WitheredCrabbyRosterIcon.png|An adventure version of Withered Crabby. Notice he still has his arm. 3IsASequelTo2.png|An old teaser revealing Crabbette was going to be in the third game. When brightened, you can see an old model of Withered Crabby behind her. Trivia *Five Nights at Fierce's Phone Guy implies Crabby was his favourite animatronic. *Crabby was originally named Krabby. It was changed later to make it alliterative. Category:Robots Category:Several Nights at Fierce's Category:Males Category:Poisonshot's Characters